Quests/205
|-59700 |[Detectives) The Erased Diary|[Stellar Detectives The Erased Diary]] |Level 90 |-59701 |[Detectives) Memories Best Un-Forgotten|[Stellar Detectives Memories Best Un-Forgotten]] |Level 90 |-59702 |[Detectives) A Mysterious Past|[Stellar Detectives A Mysterious Past]] |Level 90 |-59703 |[Detectives) Pg. 1 - The Case of the Curious Croaker|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 1 - The Case of the Curious Croaker]] |Level 90 |-59704 |[Detectives) Where's Tutu?|[Stellar Detectives Where's Tutu?]] |Level 90 |-59705 |[Detectives) Pg. 2 - Hopping Around Henesys|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 2 - Hopping Around Henesys]] |Level 90 |-59706 |[Detectives) Canvassing the Neighborhood|[Stellar Detectives Canvassing the Neighborhood]] |Level 90 |-59707 |[Detectives) Pg. 3 - A Monster Mystery|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 3 - A Monster Mystery]] |Level 90 |-59708 |[Detectives) Garbage in the Wind|[Stellar Detectives Garbage in the Wind]] |Level 90 |-59709 |[Detectives) Pg. 4 - Lost Animals|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 4 - Lost Animals]] |Level 90 |-59710 |[Detectives) Turtle Trouble|[Stellar Detectives Turtle Trouble]] |Level 90 |-59711 |[Detectives) A Slow-Speed Chase|[Stellar Detectives A Slow-Speed Chase]] |Level 90 |-59712 |[Detectives) An Unlikely Coincidence|[Stellar Detectives An Unlikely Coincidence]] |Level 90 |-59713 |[Detectives) Pg. 5 - New Partners|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 5 - New Partners]] |Level 90 |-59714 |[Detectives) Traces of Mana|[Stellar Detectives Traces of Mana]] |Level 90 |-59715 |[Detectives) Pg. 6 - The Perion Predicament|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 6 - The Perion Predicament]] |Level 90 |-59716 |[Detectives) Rousing Revelations|[Stellar Detectives Rousing Revelations]] |Level 90 |-59717 |[Detectives) Pg. 7 - Jett's Bounty|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 7 - Jett's Bounty]] |Level 90 |-59718 |[Detectives) A Space-Gun for Hire|[Stellar Detectives A Space-Gun for Hire]] |Level 90 |-59719 |[Detectives) The Price of Knowledge|[Stellar Detectives The Price of Knowledge]] |Level 90 |-59720 |[Detectives) Pg. 8 - Pursuing the Pirates|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 8 - Pursuing the Pirates]] |Level 90 |-59721 |[Detectives) Tears of a Dragon|[Stellar Detectives Tears of a Dragon]] |Level 90 |-59722 |[Detectives) Pg. 9 - Warrior from the East|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 9 - Warrior from the East]] |Level 90 |-59723 |[Detectives) Tiger Trackers|[Stellar Detectives Tiger Trackers]] |Level 90 |-59724 |[Detectives) A Star is Born|[Stellar Detectives A Star is Born]] |Level 90 |-59725 |[Detectives) Pg. 10 - The Stellar Detectives|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 10 - The Stellar Detectives]] |Level 90 |-59726 |[Detectives) A Totally Ordinary Cave|[Stellar Detectives A Totally Ordinary Cave]] |Level 90 |-59727 |[Detectives) Pg. 11 - The Belly of the Space-Beast|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 11 - The Belly of the Space-Beast]] |Level 90 |-59728 |[Detectives) It's Raining Frogs|[Stellar Detectives It's Raining Frogs]] |Level 90 |-59729 |[Detectives) Fending off the Frogpocalypse|[Stellar Detectives Fending off the Frogpocalypse]] |Level 90 |-59730 |[Detectives) Alive and Croaking|[Stellar Detectives Alive and Croaking]] |Level 90 |-59752 |[Detectives) Pg. 12 Tutu's Transformation|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 12 Tutu's Transformation]] |Level 90 |-59731 |[Detectives) Too Many Turtles|[Stellar Detectives Too Many Turtles]] |Level 90 |-59732 |[Detectives) Little Mutant Monster Turtles|[Stellar Detectives Little Mutant Monster Turtles]] |Level 90 |-59733 |[Detectives) Slow and Steady|[Stellar Detectives Slow and Steady]] |Level 90 |-59753 |[Detectives) Pg. 13 Nene's Nightmare|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 13 Nene's Nightmare]] |Level 90 |-59734 |[Detectives) The Tiger and the Dragon|[Stellar Detectives The Tiger and the Dragon]] |Level 90 |-59735 |[Detectives) An Undying Bond|[Stellar Detectives An Undying Bond]] |Level 90 |-59754 |[Detectives) Pg. 14 - The Dragon's Dirge|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 14 - The Dragon's Dirge]] |Level 90 |-59736 |[Detectives) PULSAR's Puppetmaster|[Stellar Detectives PULSAR's Puppetmaster]] |Level 90 |-59737 |[Detectives) Cuddly Captive Animals|[Stellar Detectives Cuddly Captive Animals]] |Level 90 |-59755 |[Detectives) Pg. 15 - Unfinished Business|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 15 - Unfinished Business]] |Level 90 |-59738 |[Detectives) Walk the Plank|[Stellar Detectives Walk the Plank]] |Level 90 |-59739 |[Detectives) The Bounty of Friendship|[Stellar Detectives The Bounty of Friendship]] |Level 90 |-59740 |[Detectives) The Galaxy's Finest|[Stellar Detectives The Galaxy's Finest]] |Level 90 |-59756 |[Detectives) Pg. 16 - More Than a Memory|[Stellar Detectives Pg. 16 - More Than a Memory]] |Level 90 |-59741 |[Detectives) A Conspiracy, Continued|[Stellar Detectives A Conspiracy, Continued]] |Level 90 |-59743 |[Detectives) Case Diary|[Stellar Detectives Case Diary]] |Level 90 |-59788 |[Detectives) Investigate the Hyperspace Cube!|[Stellar Detectives Investigate the Hyperspace Cube!]] |Level 90 |-59789 |[Detectives) Thinking Outside the Hypercube|[Stellar Detectives Thinking Outside the Hypercube]] |Level 90 |-59794 |[Detectives) Recover PULSAR's Clone Research Diary|[Stellar Detectives Recover PULSAR's Clone Research Diary]] |Level 90 |} Category:Quests